


AkaKuro Valentine's Day

by hiso_06



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Kuroko handling new emotions, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9059062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiso_06/pseuds/hiso_06
Summary: Akashi and Kuroko had plans for Valentine's day, but something comes up leaving Kuroko all alone. Kuroko then starts to feel weird and he has to learn how to deal with it all.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youzankiel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=youzankiel).



> This was a old Valentine's Day gift exchange I did on tumblr (http://hiso-06.tumblr.com/post/139311925064/for-my-akashi-91) for user youzankiel. Just wanted to also post it here.

 

“Are you sure you can’t come over?” Kuroko questions softly as his hip is pressed against the counter. He was still biting his lips as he thought honestly of how he didn’t want to ask this question.  


“Yes. My father has plans today and I can’t really leave on my own. I really am sorry Kuroko.” Kuroko listens to Akashi and hears how defeated he sounds. Kuroko hand ran through his hair as he began to grip the counter.  


“It’s ok Akashi, you do live pretty far compared to me so I believe it will always be difficult. You don’t have to apologize.” Kuroko says in response.  


“I really wanted to go. I just want to see you.”  


“I want to see you too.”  


“I’m sorry but I have to leave now. I’ll try and call you when I have time.” Akashi sounded reluctant and it made Kuroko take a deep breath.  


“Goodbye Akashi-kun.”  


“Goodbye Kuroko.”  


With that the phone call ended making Kuroko sigh before he placed his phone on the counter. A strange feeling began to go over him as he gripped his arm in response. He looked at the box of chocolates and grabbed them before he walked over to his fridge and placed them in. He then began to clean his kitchen and wash the bowels full of different types of chocolates. Once he was finished he was resting against the counter with his neck arched back. He could only think about Akashi and what they could’ve done. Kuroko though it would be fine considering today was Valentine’s and it was during the weekend and not school. Still he was mistaken, but he would try and forget about it all.  
He went towards his living area and decided on reading so he could return his book when he would return back to school. As much as he tried all he read was the first line before he was shutting the book and lying it down. He tapped the table before he decided to go to the restroom and take a bath.  


Once the bath was filled he was removing his clothes and lying inside the tub. He sank down till the water was by his upper lip. He shut his eyes and let the water relax his nerves, still it did very little. Kuroko didn’t know what to do because he had no idea how he was supposed to be feeling. Although Kuroko was quick to pick up on other people’s emotions, it always felt foreign when he thought about himself in these situations. It’s like he didn’t know how he was supposed to feel in the moment. Still Kuroko was never really good at expressing his emotions physically without it involving doing something in order to get attention. Kuroko took a breath before he was finally getting out of the bathtub.  


Kuroko was back in the living room with his knees to his chest as the TV was playing, but it was more for background noise as Kuroko mind began to race. He thought back to the beginning of the month when he was talking to Akashi over the phone. At that point it already had been more than a year since they’ve started to go out. While talking the conversation that led up today had come up:  


“So Valentine’s is coming up Kuroko.” Akashi had said and Kuroko was already feeling weird on the inside, but he didn’t want to express it.  


“Yeah.” Kuroko said in response.  


“Would you like to spend the day with me? Both of us will be off of school, and if you’re willing to maybe not go to basketball practice if you have it on that day.” Kuroko was quick to respond back.  


“I would love to. I’ll make sure I am free.”  


“Great. I can’t wait.”  


“Me too.”  


All Kuroko could think about now was the fact that he was alone when it was supposed to be different. He didn’t know what to do now or if he should even do anything to begin with. He took in a deep breath before he was resting back on his sofa.  


“Arf!” Kuroko looked to the side to see Nigou sitting on the floor while wagging his tail. A slight smile came to Kuroko’s face as he whistled him over. He lifted up Nigou as he decided he would take the pup a bath in order to pass time.  


Once Nigou was all dry Kuroko looked over at the time to see that it was about to be 6. It seemed like time was going by real slow to where this day wouldn’t end. He thought about cooking dinner for himself, but he didn’t have an appetite. Kuroko frowned as he tried to figure out what was wrong with him. He knew he was upset due to the situation at hand, but that was all he was able to put his finger on since he knew for fact that there were a couple other emotions mixing in, but he couldn’t pinpoint them. It was the one thing that really irked Kuroko. His emotions mixing together as if making a bitter dish. Maybe that was the emotion that was mixed in there.  


A small groan left Kuroko’s lips as he went to his room and laid down on his bed. He looked out his window to see the sun shining in, but not in an irritating way. Kuroko curled up with his pillows before he was shutting his eyes and gripping the sheets. He wanted to sleep for many hours until he forgot about today. Mainly because he felt so lost to where it felt like he was in a maze of emotions that he couldn’t find the exit of. His chest rose as he took a shaky breath which had him snapping his eyes open. He sat up and felt the warm liquid fall down his face.  


Kuroko quickly rubbed his face as he tried to stop, but nothing was working. He was just so hwas hurting and he kept scratching at his arms as he held himself. He slowly brought his knees up till they pressed against his chest. He tried to stop the puffs of airs that were leaving his lips, but the more he bit down on his lip, the more his skin tore till a drop of blood fell. His body shook as he placed his hand against his lip so he wouldn’t bleed more.  


He felt small and weak. To other people this may be overreacting, and maybe that’s exactly what it was. Maybe Kuroko was overreacting about what was going on, still even if he was, he didn’t want to admit it. A small sniffle left him as he shut his eyes while blindly slipping under the covers. Kuroko’s mind was racing as he was letting himself drift off in a deep slumber that would be the perfect distraction till the next day rolled around.  


When Kuroko opened his eyes he expected to see the sun just about to rise and the sky painted a pastel pink and blue color mixing together. His body was supposed to be rested and he would have to roll out of bed and take a bath in hot water.  


Instead the sun was not in the sky, but instead the moon. The sky was a mix of black and dark blue with white dots scattered everywhere. His body felt heavy and it hurt to where he was not ready to roll out of bed and take that hot bath. And there was a ringing continuously going off in his ears. It continued to ring until it all stopped. Kuroko was confused before it started to go off again. He groaned softly before he was getting off his bed in a slow motion. His feet touched his cold floor as he shuffled through his room.  


The moment he walked out of his room he noticed the ringing was the door. He bit his lip softly before he was walking towards the front door. He had no idea who would even come this late, or what he thought was late. He gripped the doorknob and realized how sweaty his hands were. He grimaced slightly before he was opening the door with the chain lock still on just in case it was someone he didn’t know. Not like they would actually see him though. Probably would just think that the door was opening on its own.  


Once the door was open Kuroko’s hand was getting sweatier as he gripped the doorknob tighter. He thought if he shut the door and opened it up again the person might actually disappear. And it scared him. He hesitantly shut the door and undid the chain lock and opened the door beyond its point. His hands were on his sides as he gripped his pants in response. He froze completely when he was pulled into the familiar warm body. His hands were soon going up the body till he was gripping onto their jacket.  


The concept of breathing correctly was foreign to Kuroko as he tried not to let the feelings come over him, but it was too much now. He felt them all coming out in an instant. At first he was beyond happy, the next he was pushing the person away in disbelief as he stared at them, hurt then clouded him as he crossing his arms over his chest tightly to where he was squeezing himself beyond point. The person smiled softly as they looked at Kuroko and realized he was too cute.  


“I’m sorry Kuroko. I did try and call you to let you know I would be coming by but you didn’t answer my calls.” Akashi then said as he stepped closer so he was even clearer to Kuroko. Kuroko looked to the side slightly looking at the phone he left on the counter.  


“I was sleeping.” Kuroko mumbled lowly.  


“It’s fine. I’m here now.” The voice was very gentle as he slipped his hands into Kuroko’s which caused Kuroko’s stomach to flutter.  


“I’m glad you’re here.” He said back making Akashi smile and begin to lean in. Kuroko was getting red in the face and it grew even more as Akashi placed a soft kiss on his nose which had Kuroko’s shoulders raising slightly.  


“I’m glad I’m here with you too.” The smile came to Kuroko’s face as he pressed himself against Akashi as his emotions began to relax and go back to normal. He then pulled away before he grabbed Akashi’s hand.  


“I still need to give you your gift.” He said before he pulled him towards the kitchen. He was then rummaging through the fridge before he pulled out the white box. Akashi took the box as Kuroko rested against the island softly.  


Akashi opened up the box and saw the white and milk chocolate that was placed in there. He thanked Kuroko before he grabbed one and placed it in his mouth. The chocolate was slightly hard to melt due to it being in the fridge, but Akashi didn’t let that bother him. The taste slowly invaded his mouth as it was not too sweet. When Akashi was done he looked over at Kuroko who was nibbling on his lower lip.  


“It was very good Kuroko.” He said making Kuroko nod his head.  


“Well it’s because you have been teaching me a lot.”  


“Mhm. Well let’s cook some more.”  


“It’s late, is it not?”  


“Time really doesn’t matter now. I just want to do something with you for the time being.” Kuroko blushed slightly before he agreed.  


“Ok. Oh, happy Valentine’s Day Akashi-kun.”  


“Happy Valentine’s Day Kuroko.”


End file.
